The Bus Stop
by DistractionCake
Summary: A little One-Shot from the Bus Stop Scene with Thomas and Emily Series 3 Episode 9. If anyone has anything similar please know it was not intentional.Ok so this is my take on what was going through Thomas's head before, during, and after the scene .Enjoy


**Author's Note:** So this is only the second story I post here so like I said in my previous one BE BRUTAL. I want to know if you love it and why? and I want to know if you hate it , why? It's a Two-Shot so Emily's POV should be posted sometime this week. This one however is in Thomas's POV. It's the Bus Stop Scene. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW :) Thanx!

**Disclaimer: **So I dont own Skins. No shit right? If I did i wouldn't be here. I'd be watching the making of some Naomily Scenes. *Happy Thoughts*

I find myself walking. _Again_. It is all I can do. _Walk_. Sometimes I run. The only problem is that no matter how hard or fast I run, I always come back. Back to the pain and misery. Back to the heartache. Back to where my heart is, or rather what is left of it. How can your heart hurt so much when it has been stolen from you? You no longer possess it. It is in the hands of the one person you know will either take care of it or destroy it. From the moment I _saw_ her, she stole it. From the moment i _kissed_ her it belonged to her for all of enternity. My new "mates" would call me a pussy because I speak of my feelings, but to me a true man is one who _does_ speak of how he is feeling.

Back to me running,or rather _walking_ right now. It is a cold night. A numbing night. I try to distract myself from these thoughts, but as you can see it is quite difficult. No matter where I am or what I am doing I still think of _her_. The one who has my heart. The one who broke it. I walked away from her and at the same time I stayed completely still. Love is confusing like that. Maybe I should explain.

I love Pandora Moon and she broke my heart.

I loved her and she cheated on me. With a man who I no longer respect. James Cook was, is and will always be a cunt and a pussy to me. I hate him for what he did and I know I should hate her, but I can't. Like I said before she _has_ and always will _have_ my heart. Even if it means having it in _pieces_, like I am sure it is at the moment. I feel stinging in my eyes and I do not try to stop the one lonesome tear that falls down my cheek. Like I said before, I real man _feels_,therefore he _cries_ when he is in pain, and right now all i feel_ is_ pain.

I glance at my watch. It is getting late. I decide that i have felt enough for tonight. Emotionally speaking of course, since I am pretty sure I would not feel if I where run over by a _bus_ since it is so cold outside. I am pretty sure I am numb where I have never been before. Bristol is so cold at night even thought it shouldn't be at this time of the year.

I am suddenly aware of two things as i decide to get out of my head for 2 seconds. One is that my feet have carried me to the bus stop. My brain probably told them that the current time means I should head home. The second thing I am aware of is that among all the people waiting for the bus is a read-head. She is shivering. I walk up behind her and somehow I _know_ it is Emily. I am proven right when she turns around as I call her name. That is when i see it.

She looks so broken and vulnerable. I know believe her shivering was probably also caused by the tears she tries to wipe off her face. She mumbles something and I notice she has barely any clothes on. I can clearly see her bra through her shirt and she has no shoes on. She must be freezing.

"Emily where are your shoes?"  
"I-I..Hello..I-I couldn't find them..."

Her answer to my question makes no sense. At that moment I realize something. If I were to picture how_ I_ felt I would look exactly like Emily does right now .I can clearly see the pain in her eyes. Emily is a kind soul and people like that usually show everything they are feeling through their eyes. One word to describe her would be heartbroken. Just one look at her like this makes me want to hug her and take her home to give her some hot chocolate and some donuts. Donuts always make everything better. I decide to start helping her the only way I can right now.

"Well..you can wear mine."

I give her my shoes.

"No..you don't need too."

Emily always polite. She and I are a lot alike. Even in out heartache we are nice people.

"It's okay. I don't mind bear feet. It's easier to run."..

That would be thruthful if I could feel my toes.

"Here. Let me give you a jacket."

Emily does not deserve evil people taking advantage of her in this state.

"No really Thomas.."

Sometimes I wonder why I didn't fall in love with her. She is so sweet and kind. But I know the answer. _Pandora  
_  
"It's fine. I have 3 coats. See?"

She takes my coat and starts shivering again. I decide to ask a stupid question. I want to know if anything has changed from my small help.

"Now..all fixed up,yes?"

She starts to cry again. Somehow I feel she is crying for _both_ our hearts at this moment. Even if she doesn't know it.

"What do you do if someone you love lets you down? Really fucks you over?"

Right at that moment I _know_ she is crying for both our hearts. I give the answer I have always reached when I asked myself the very same question.

"You must try to stop loving them."

If only it where that easy.

"And..Is that posible?"

"No..I don't think so."

And that is the honest truth. I don't think it is posible. That is why no matter how hard or fast I run,I always come back. Because no matter what, I _still_ love her. Because no matter what, she _still_ has my heart. Because no matter what, I _know_ we are meant to be. Emily breathes and looks up as if searching for the words in the sky. Then she says something which I think _she_ thinks is a big deal.

"I'm gay Thomas."

...So? Love is love no matter what. I have always believed that. Hearing her say it changes absolutely nothing about my opinion of her. She is still the same sweet,caring,nice, and lovable Emily. Though now some things make sense. Like her close friendship with a certain _blonde_. Could she be the cause of Emily's heartache? I decide it is time to stop pondering these ideas and actually _do_ something.

"That's fine. Shall we call a taxi? I don't think this bus is going to come soon..And besides, my feet are extremely cold.."

Her face shows the relief of me not hating her. I can't even think of a reason why anyone _would_ hate her. Being gay changes nothing. I then hug her as she cries in my arms. She still hurts and so do I. I call a taxi and take her home. I let her keep my shoes and coat. It is all I can do. I wish I could fix her heartache and that she could fix mine. But I know that that task is in the hands of two blonde beauties. Or maybe just one. I am not sure, but I think that might be the case. She offers to pay for her ride but I tell her that friends don't pay. She then hugs me and kisses my cheek as she exits the taxi. I watch her walk into her house as I tell the driver the directions to mine. Hopefully in time both our hearts will heal. Until then I guess all I can do is _walk_. Or sometimes run.


End file.
